1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic illuminating device and, particularly to an electronic illuminating device with uniform luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, electronic illuminating devices are widely applied. For example, the electronic illuminating devices may be applied into liquid crystal display (LCD) devices as backlight modules of the LCD devices.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a conventional electronic illuminating device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electronic illuminating device 10 comprises a illuminating area 11 and a control area 12. The illuminating area 11 is composed of a plurality of light-emitting blocks 13. Each of the light-emitting blocks 13 uses at least one light-emitting element as light source. Each of the light-emitting blocks 13 is electrically coupled to the control area 12 through a corresponding power-supply line 14, such that the control area 12 outputs a driving signal to each of the light-emitting blocks 13 for emitting light.
However, the power-supply lines 14 between the light-emitting blocks 13 and the control area 12 have different lengths respectively, and thus the power-supply lines 14 have different resistances. As a result, powers consumed on the power-supply lines 14 are different when they transmit the driving signals, i.e., attenuation of the transmitted driving signals on the power-supply lines 14 are different, so that the driving signals received by the light-emitting blocks 13 are different respectively. The intensities of the light emitted from the light-emitting blocks 13 consequently are different; resulting in the luminance of the electronic illuminating device 10 is non-uniform.